


Travelers

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [112]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Travelers

_“Dad.”_

It wasn't too surprising, he supposed, that his father would have been there at the McCarthy hearings. He had worked for the State Department, after all. Still, Mulder hadn't been expecting to see him on that tape.

“Skur must've known him,” he muttered aloud. 

It suddenly clicked that the “Mulder” Edward Skur had mentioned with his dying breath must have been Bill, not Fox. They'd been about the same age, he and Skur. If Skur had been a suspected Communist, maybe he and Mulder’s father had crossed paths somehow in the course of investigation.

He leaned forward and reached for the phone, pulling the cradle closer and lifting the receiver. His fingers were poised to dial, but he hesitated. The chances that his father would be pleased to hear from him were slim, and the chances that he would get any answers worth the inevitable argument were even slimmer. With a sigh, he hung up the phone.

The gold band on his ring finger glinted in the light from the TV screen. He shook his head. Reggie had given it to him last week, told him to wear it in the field since he was, to quote his former partner, “so damned baby-faced that no one could take him seriously.” Even though he'd made a point of trying to draw attention to it during his interview that morning, he wasn't sure it had inspired Mr. Dales to take him any more seriously than if he hadn't worn it at all.

He looked at the frozen image on the screen again and grimaced. Fine. If he couldn't rely on his father for answers, he would have to try his luck again with Dales tomorrow. Maybe he could bribe the old man with some coffee.


End file.
